<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Sucks. by Kkaz101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453505">Valentine's Day Sucks.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaz101/pseuds/Kkaz101'>Kkaz101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaz101/pseuds/Kkaz101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never really been a fan of Valentine's Day. There isn't any particular moment that defined the start of this hate, it just happened. Now the whole team knows and your secret Valentine isn't sure what to do with this information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I peeled open my eyes as the sun streamed through my window. I picked up my phone from my nightstand, 7:26. I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow. Waking up was always the worst part of the day. To say I’m not a morning person was an understatement. In truth, I’m not necessarily a night owl either. I’m more of a chronically sleep deprived, awkward pigeon. </p><p>FRIDAY’s voice greeted me from what always felt like nowhere. “Good morning, Ms. Your presence has been requested in the kitchen.”</p><p>I huffed and slipped out of my covers. “Thanks, FRIDAY.”</p><p>“No Problem. Oh and happy Valentine’s Day.” </p><p>“Oh lovely, the shittiest day of the year. Let’s hope today doesn’t suck,” I mumbled to myself, trudging to the bathroom to make myself look half way presentable. <br/>—<br/>I stood in the doorway to the common space and surveyed the damage. Sure enough, red, pink, and white streamers hung from the ceiling. Fake, plastic hearts plastered everywhere. Everyone adorned in red and pink. Honestly, why are they so cliché ?</p><p>Tony was the first to notice me, “Oh great, now that we’re all here, I got something to tell you.” </p><p>I was about to leave when Bucky stepped next to me, wearing his red henley that hugged him in all the right places, and the top button undone. Not that I was paying that much attention. “Oh no, you’re not skipping out on me. Steve won’t let me leave so neither will you.”</p><p>“Ugh fine.”</p><p>Tony continued, “I know none of y’all have plans for today because all of you are lonely hobos with no lovers, but now you have plans because I’m making you.”</p><p>I scoffed, “Bold of you to assume I don’t have plans for the day.”  </p><p>“Oh yeah? And what might those plans consist of?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Sitting in my room, binging something on Netflix, waiting for this god forsaken holiday to pass.” I said, with Wanda and Nat quoting me as I said it.</p><p>Most of the boys looked at each other fully aware they’d missed something, though they couldn’t quite figure out what.</p><p>Natasha spoke next, “Save it, Tony, there isn’t any way you can change her mind.”</p><p>“Believe us. We’ve tried, for several years.” Wanda leaned against the counter</p><p>“You’re damn right.” I muttered into my coffee. </p><p>Tony looked baffled. “Wha- why not?”</p><p>“Oh, I just don’t celebrate this ‘holiday’. I only celebrate Galantine’s and half priced candy day.” I leaned against the counter.</p><p>Sam snickered, but Steve looked shocked, “Why didn’t we know this before now?”</p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea. It’s not like I try and keep my opinions a secret.” He still looked confused, so I enlightened him, “Haven’t you noticed that I’m never around on February 14th? Last year I was out on a mission, the year before that, I took the week off and went to Indonesia, the year before that, I stockpiled my room with food so I wouldn’t have to leave the entire day, and the year before that… Actually, I had a boyfriend that year… he took me to a restaurant and I got food poisoning. You get the point. Honestly, I wouldn’t be sad if I missed it all together.”</p><p>“It’s just because you’re sad and lonely and haven’t gotten to spend it with anyone,” Tony said.</p><p>“Oh, no, I’ve spent it with people.”</p><p>“Well then, why don’t you like it?” Steve asked. </p><p>Wanda and Nat groaned in unison, “You are not prepared for what you have just asked, Steve,” Wanda said.</p><p>“Because it’s stupid,” I stated.</p><p>“C’mon, Doll, tell us how you really feel. Don’t need to sugar coat it.” Bucky smirked at my bluntness.</p><p>“Like everyone picks the same day to show their ‘love’ it just feels forced. Like a dozen roses means nothing on Valentine’s Day it just means that people are fulfilling an obligation. A single wildflower on a random day means more than a dozen roses on Valentine’s Day. People need to find bigger and grander ways to show their ‘love’ for someone on a particular day of the year. Like, if you actually cared about them, you’d appreciate them every day of the year, and if you wanted there to be a specific day, pick one yourself. It all feels like a bandwagon. It’s so fake and forced and commercial. The whole thing just feels synthetic. Like no one actually gives a shit about the other person. They’re just exited to check the box and show some ‘appreciation’."</p><p>“Anything else?” Nat said, dryly.</p><p>“Plus it’s all red and sappy. I don’t know it’s not my favorite.” </p><p>“Aaaand she’s done,” Wanda said.</p><p>“Wait, but what would happen if someone asked you out on Valentine's Day?” Steve mused. </p><p>I stated bluntly, “I’d say no.”</p><p>Sam ventured, “What if they are the hottest guy you’ve ever seen?”</p><p>“Double no.”</p><p>“But why?” Tony asked.</p><p>“It’s just cliché. Plus, if they actually knew and liked me they'd know my aversion to Valentine's Day, therefore not ask me out.”</p><p>“Given your current situation, I don’t think you have much room to reject anyone.” Sam snickered. </p><p>Bucky chimed in, “But if they actually knew you they'd know how much you love spite and they'd spite you by asking you out on Valentine's Day.”</p><p>“Then if they knew me, they'd prepare themselves for rejection cause that's not happening.” They were clearly putting too much thought into this.</p><p>“But what if you love them?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at me.</p><p>“Ha. Tough luck.” I said into my coffee.</p><p>“So you’d really just reject them on the spot?” Sam clarified.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“Just because of the day?” Steve asked, still baffled.</p><p>“Mumhum.” I hummed. </p><p>"You're evil.” Tony stated. </p><p>“Not evil, just realistic.”</p><p>“Realistic, how?” Wanda asked. </p><p>“Statistically, relationships that start on Valentine’s Day end a lot sooner and nastier than on most other days. Relationships centered around any holiday do. Plus it’s just cliché and un-personal.”</p><p>“Who hurt you?” Sam asked.</p><p>“No one! I mean… lots of people, but not on Valentine’s Day specifically. I just don’t like the day, okay. End of story. Honestly, why do y’all care so much?”</p><p>There was a slight uncomfortable	beat of silence before Tony asked, “Wait, but if someone got you something, what would you do?”</p><p>“Probably nothing.” Everyone looked confused, “I’m not gonna stomp on the flowers or throw out the chocolate if that’s what you mean. I hate the day, it doesn’t mean I’m heartless.”</p><p>“I mean.. I was starting to wonder…” Sam said.</p><p>“Ugh! Honestly, you guys! It doesn’t matter. Are we done here? I’ve got a movie calling my name.” I turned to walk out but called over my shoulder, “Y’all have fun though.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Half Price Candy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did exactly what I said I’d do, wait out the day in my room and watch an insane amount of tv. </p><p>Yesterday was my day off, I needed to actually do work today, so I dressed and mentally planned my workout.</p><p>There was a soft knock on my door as I laced up my running shoes.</p><p>Outside my door sat a box of chocolates, a mini bouquet of forget-me-not’s tied together with a little bow that looked like it was from Stark’s greenhouse and a card, with the words ‘happy half-priced candy day’ scribbled over the real message in sharpie. Inside wrote:</p><p>“I know you think the day is stupid, but I wanted to let you know that just because ‘the day sucks’ doesn’t mean you do. Thanks for everything.”</p><p>I smiled slightly to myself. I couldn’t place the handwriting but it was by far the sweetest non-Valentine’s-Valentine I’d ever gotten. I put it on my nightstand, vowing to put those flowers in water later. </p><p>I thought about who could have given it to me as I hit the punching bag over and over. I assumed all the boys knew. That was probably the reason for yesterday’s interrogation. It wasn’t Wanda or Natasha, they wouldn’t be this thoughtful or secretive. It wasn’t Clint, he wasn’t even there, plus, ya know the whole wife and kids bit. It wasn’t Steve, his handwriting was neater. It wasn’t Sam, he wasn’t that thoughtful. It wasn’t Tony, he would’ve made a bigger deal out of it, plus Pepper. It wasn’t Thor. He’d never ‘trouble over midgardian traditions.’  Bruce sent flowers and a card to all of us three days ago, and Vision was, well, Vision and claimed by Wanda. That left…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>I stopped. My face heated up at the thought.</p><p>“Hey, Sludge Worm! We are leaving in an an hour.” Wanda called from the doorway.</p><p>“Kay. I’m coming.”</p><p>I showered and dresses, letting my mind drift to my non-Valentine. I couldn’t help but smile. See. It meant more now. He knew I didn’t like the day so he waited 24 hours. A thoughtful gesture that went a long way. </p><p>“Leaving in 10.” Natasha shouted from her room.</p><p>I went to the kitchen and filled one of Tony’s many shot glasses with water. I passed Bucky on my way back to my room.</p><p>“What the hell?” He muttered as I entered my room. “What are you…”</p><p> I set the shot glass on my nigh stand and put the small flowers into it and slipped the card and chocolate into the drawer in my nightstand. I turned to face him and shrugged. “Couldn’t just let them die.”</p><p>He chuckled slightly, “No you could not.” His soft smile sent butterflies erupting my stomach. I</p><p> stepped past him and shouted in the hall, “I’m in the car.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Buck asked with the slightest disappointment on his face.</p><p>“It’s half priced candy day. We’re going to get candy.” I smiled up at him.</p><p>“I don’t know why you all don’t get candy on any other day of the year. You could just use my card,” Tony snarked.</p><p>“We could, and we do, but this is tradition.”</p><p>Bucky muttered, “Now that’s a tradition I can get behind.”</p><p>“You ready?” Nat asked.</p><p>“Yup, bye boys.” <br/>—</p><p>Hours later, candy in hand, we returned to the tower and set up camp in my room. </p><p>“Hey what movie do y’all want to watch?”</p><p>“Hallmark?” Wanda asked, hopeful.</p><p>“Ugh. No please not.”</p><p>“Let’s vote.” Nat and Wanda both put their hands up.</p><p>“Y’all suck.” I turned on the sappy romance movie with the exact same plot as all the rest. </p><p>“C’mon. You like these movies,” Natasha nudged.</p><p>“I have to be in the mood and right now I’m not.”</p><p>“Well you’re watching it anyway so deal.”</p><p>We watched several movies and made fun of the cliché plot. I’d never admit it out loud but I kinda wanted that.</p><p>“Soo what did y’all do yesterday?” I finally asked.</p><p>“Thought you didn’t like Valentine’s Day,” Nat said, popping more skittles into her mouth.</p><p>“I don’t but that doesn’t mean I’m not nosy.”</p><p>Wanda answered, dryly, “Tony made us make cards and tell each other how much we appreciated each other.” </p><p>“Seriously wish I woulda taken you up on the binge session,” Nat whined.</p><p>“Told ya. Y’all should listen to me more often.” I leaned against my headboard.</p><p>“Hey where did those come from?” Wanda asked, pointing to the little forget-me-not’s.</p><p>I smiled slightly, “Showed up next outside my door this morning with a card.”</p><p>“Aw cute. Do you know who from?” Asked Wanda.</p><p>“I have an idea.” Blush creeped onto my cheeks and the tips of my ears.</p><p>“Oh do tell.” The color in my face did not go un noticed by Natasha.</p><p>“Well, the handwriting wasn’t Steve’s,” I said.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have been Clint, Tony, Vision or Bruce,” Wanda deduced.</p><p>I exhaled, “And Sam would have given it to me yesterday.”</p><p>“That leaves,” Nat paused for dramatic affect, “James Barnes.”</p><p>“The one and only,” I muttered. </p><p>“Well, don’t sound so exited,” Nat snarked. </p><p>“Yeah. Isn’t that a good thing considering how you feel about him?” Wanda asked.</p><p>“It is. It really is but I don’t know how to handle feelings,” I admitted. </p><p>“I’m gonna get more popcorn.” Nat stood and left my room.</p><p>BUCKY POV</p><p>“Hey, Buck, you told her yet?” Steve asked. </p><p>I sighed, “Not yet.”</p><p>“Why not, man? She totally feels the same!” Sam nudged me. </p><p>I leaned against the counter in the kitchen. “I don’t know. I just, I don’t wanna be wrong, ya know? And I don’t really know what to do if she does.”</p><p>“Oh. Snow cone’s losing his touch,” Tony smirked. </p><p>“But you like her, don’t you?” Steve asked. </p><p>“A lot, but..”</p><p>“But what?” We all looked up and the new voice to see Natasha saunter in with a bag of un popped popcorn and threw it in the microwave. “You know she likes you, right?” I stared at her blankly. “Like a lot, actually. You ask her to be your girl and she’d be over the moon. Just gotta do it.” </p><p>MY POV</p><p>Nat walked in a few minutes later with the popcorn. “So, the boys were having an interesting conversation while I was making this.” Nat handed Wanda the bag and flopped between her and me.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Care to share?” I stole the bag of popcorn from Wanda and shoved a fist full in my mouth.</p><p>“Yeah. They were talking about you.” Nat nudged me.</p><p>“Ooh, what about?” Wanda turned the tv down a bit, sensing there was more.</p><p>Natasha stole the bag from me and turned to Wanda, “Not much, just that a certain super soldier might have the hots for our friend here.” Pointing over her shoulder at me.</p><p>“Is that so?” A wide grin crept onto Wanda’s face. I didn’t move. I couldn’t. I sat there, shocked at the new revelation. </p><p>Abruptly, Nat turned and faced me, “Hey, nut case, why aren’t you exited about this? Isn’t that what you want?”</p><p>I sighed, “I am exited, I- I just don’t get it. It doesn’t seem… I don’t know.”</p><p>“What’s there not to get? The soldier you’re head over heals for is equally smitten with you,”  Wanda spelled out. “We are talking about Bucky here right?” she muttered to Natasha. </p><p>“Yes! You should have seen him when he talked about you. His face was beat red.” Nat shoveled more popcorn into her mouth.</p><p>“If his that ’smitten’ why hasn’t he told me himself yet?”</p><p>“Well,” Nat said with a mouth full of popcorn, “ya see, he kinda already has, and he’s terrified you’ll say no and hate him.”</p><p>I looked at her, shocked, “What? I- how? I haven’t exactly been subtle.”</p><p>“Look you and him are both wrecks when it comes to feelings. Cut the man some slack.” Wanda pointed out.</p><p>“Plus, you could have asked him out. It is the twenty first century after all.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” I sighed, “I didn’t want to because, one, as Wanda as so eloquently pointed out, I’m a wreck when it comes to feelings, and two, I didn’t want want to pressure him into doing something he wasn’t ready for. The man’s been through enough already. He doesn’t need my baggage.”</p><p>“You are both messes. This is something the two of you are gonna have to work out. Not changing anything by talking to us.” Nat rolled off my bed and collected what was left of our shopping trip. “Come on, Wanda, our little birdie is gonna have to fly all on her own.”</p><p>I called after them as they left, “Thanks you guys.” My words dripping with sarcasm, “You’re metaphors are as aw inspiring as ever. They really do help. Least you could have done was live me some sour patch kids!” </p><p>Nat threw me the remains of the sour patch kids and closed the door. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. Why did feelings have to be so difficult?</p><p>I paced the length of my room trying to decide what to do. </p><p>Tell him? </p><p>Don’t tell him? </p><p>Wait? </p><p>I threw on the sweatshirt I’d stolen from Bucky a week prior and sat on the floor, with my back to the wall and hugged my knees. Wanda was right. I really was a wreck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Happy half priced candy day. I have an idea for a part 2. Let me know if i should write it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>